Shipped Home
by Webberfish
Summary: Nami has spent two long years on the clouds of Weatheria training to improve for the sake of her Captain and crew, and reflects back on the decks of Thousand Sunny, what peace means to her. Namakaship! Maybe a tiny dose of LuNa if you squint.


For the first few weeks after their reunion at Sabaody Archipelago Nami couldn't stop herself from roaming Thousand Sunny and touching all the surfaces and objects of the ship.

Besides being separated from her friends over their two year training period, she had missed Sunny. Weatheria had been friendly once she had buckled down and began training but it had never been the same. The little home the little old men had given her (she bullied really) had become a restful place to go two while she figured out her Sorcery Climatact, and the mysterious of New World weather but she hadn't taken to it.

There was no smell of gunpowder, or explosions and bangs. No one fiddled with mechanical things, or new weapons on that slow, distant place. There had been no racket and rumpus with crazy games, or fishing, or fights. There had been no longs days in mikan groves, or flower gardens. The depth of an amazing library, the lights of the Aquarium Bar at night when the lamps were low and reflected off the glass tanks; all missing. The smelly steel smell of the crows nest, and the gentle warmth of cooking from the galley. Nope. Not to mention her spa bath, Mini-Merry and Waver!

Sitting in the empty galley, one of the rare moments while Sanji-kun was out on deck tending to Robin who was laying in her lawn chair on the grass deck, Nami looked around the spotlessly clean room.

It wasn't the rooms of Sunny either, Nami decided. Although, she definately missed the luxury of Franky's Dream ship.

Standing, closing her newspaper silently Nami slipped from the Galley bypassing the elevator for the ladder that brought her to the top deck.

It was instantly noisy, _furiously loud_ in fact. Usopp and Chopper were fishing off the side of the starboard deck, while Luffy crammed a caught fish through the trap door to keep it fresh in the Aquarium. Nami noticed, with a hum, that it was a giant octopus shark. They were laughing and screaming at each other. Usopp going on about Brave-Warriors initiative against Aquatic Ultimate Defense when one of the tentacles wrapped around Choppers tiny form and swept him upside down and off his feet.

The doctor screamed in terror, wailing to Usopp, shifting to his man-form just as soon as Luffy let out a 'Gum Gum no Pistol!' and socked the doctor violently across the face (overshot King, they should of called him), sending him crashing back into Usopp. A moment later there was a pop green, forcing the octo-shark down into the hole as Luffy shook Choppers unconscious body back and forth by the straps of his backpack.

Zoro was in the middle of lifting weights a few feet from the tree-swing, counting under his breathe as he always did, completely ignoring the commotion fifteen feet behind him. He was covered in sweat, dammit, and practically wafting stink all the way over to where she was standing. Nami couldn't help but smile at the corner of her lips, the weights he was using were at least four times the size of the ones aboard Going Merry so long ago.

She couldn't help but think, that if he could lift weights like that so carelessly maybe he'd finally be strong enough to not get chopped up to ribbons they next time he entered a fight. Well, it was wishful thinking.

Sanji squealed loudly twirling in better form then Nami thought most of the women in Alabasta's dancing troupe could manage and caught her attention. All while balancing a tray of coffee for the resident Archeologist at that. He was spouting his traditional love-cook flattery on the dark haired women, slipping her a mid afternoon snack of delicate lady-finger cake that Nami was sure high lighted the flavour of her favourite beverage. Robin smiled into her hand accepting the treat, closing the pages of the book she was reading. Robin spent a lot of time in the library generally, but the draw of this beautiful sunny couldn't even keep her inside. Nami couldn't hear her words but could tell her older friend was humouring Sanji in his nonsense and sending him away with a pulsating heart in his eye.

On his way back into the galley he picked a fight with Zoro, and within an instant the two were kicking and slashing, and slugging it out. Sanji using his new Air-Walk to leap around the insanely accurate sword slashes from Zoro's swords. Nami sighed, watching a slash scratch the Adam Wood of the Port side railing as Sanji's shout of his favourite nickname for the swordsman rang even louder then Luffy's laughter.

Franky shrieked in horror at the scratch, popping his smaller hands out of his new monster size robot hands and furiously repairing the scratch, buffing out the gouge in the wood within minutes. Brook approached him with his violin and started to play to him with a fast pace tune that reminded Nami of hammers and hard work. It sped the Cyborg man up if possible.

Nami winced as his SUPA dancing shook his very tight speedos in a particular way that she really didn't need to picture. Of course, Brook couldn't help himself and popped off a quick skull joke about a certain _bone_ in the male anatomy and laughed with a Yohohoho. Perverts!

The Navigator of the Straw Hat pirates looked at the utter insanity, and damn, listened to the racket they all made and suddenly the warm feeling in her chest burst almost all the way out her throat.

"Oi, Nami, what's with that smile? It looks like you found a whole bunch of treasure or something."

Luffy had crept up beside her, only now noticing the arrival of the tangerine loving woman who'd been on deck for the past five minutes or so. Nami turned to her captain, blinking slightly, she hadn't realized she'd been smiling.

If anything, she should be irritated beyond belief. How could she get any work done if all these idiots went around making noise and messes all over the place?

"Luffy,"

She thought of all the trouble they'd gotten into already since entering the New World, the whole fiasco with Fishman Island and the new friends they had made there. They'd only been back on board Sunny for a few weeks and already the straw-hats were full on ready for any new adventuring their Captain was sure to lead them to.

Then on the silence of Weatheria, where all she did all day long was study and read in peace, where everything was beautiful but _empty _too, and just too quiet!

Nami slipped her hand over the shoulder of her Captain (when had he gotten taller then her?) and drew his weird rubber body closer to her not noticing the way his eyes widened slightly. She turned to her captains face, still smiling, and using her free hat plucked the straw hat from his dark hair and put it on her own head. She gave him her best cat-thief wink.

"I did find treasure."

It was them. That's what Weatheria would always lack.

These crazy people with their crazy insane habits, and their crazy insane dreams and every horrible screechy distracting noise they made. Hell, it was even them spending all her money on bullshit like cola, sword oil and sixteen tons of meat.

Luffy's rubber grin was beaming at her, and she thought he understood exactly what she was thinking. There was something special about Luffy to be able to get right to the heart of his crews thinking when it came close to the things he valued.

Sticking her tongue out at her captain, she pushed him away hard enough for him to lose his footing and started to run.

"You better catch me if you want it back, Captain!"

"Hey, Nami! That's _my_ hat."

The orange haired woman laughed, ducking a Gum Gum Net and rolling beside Robin's deck chair, one hand keeping the old hat on her head.

_'I'm finally home!'_


End file.
